Songfic: The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by epicluna
Summary: Ash is the man who can't be moved! :D Gary left him, so now he sits on the street corner waiting for him. My first songfic! :  Contains mild Yaoi and a lot of Palletshipping. Enjoy! :D


Hiya! :D My first songfic! XD "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. ;)

The Script are awesome! :D check out their songs :)

I reeeeally wanted to do a Pokeshipping fanfic, since I've never done one specifically for that ship, but this one just screamed "PALLETSHIPPING!" :D so, it's a Palletshipping fic :P don't like, don't read :)

I don't own Pokemon, unfortunately. If I did, there would be way more Yaoi (of course) and way more Bowling For Soup music (way more, since there is none… at the moment!) XD as it is, Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company own it. Drat.

So, enjoy my first ever songfic! :D

Ash shivered in the freezing cold. He was sat on a street corner in his old sleeping bag, his Pikachu by his side in a newer one. The small mouse Pokemon slept soundly, but Ash was shivering too much to go to sleep. His teeth chattered, and he bit his finger to not wake Pikachu.

"G-G-Gar-r-ry…" he shivered. He glared at the half-moon above him in the night sky. Of course, it had to be the coldest day of the year that Gary left him. This place, where Ash sat, was special. It was where Ash and Gary had first met – and where Gary had left him.

**"_Going back to the corner, where I first saw you, gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move…" _**

A random man hurried past the shivering boy. Ash looked up at him.

"Excuse me, s-sir? Ha-Have you s-seen this boy?" Ash chattered. He pushed a photograph into the man's face, making the guy jump back a little. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, son. I haven't."

"W-Well then… does th-this description j-jog your memory?" Ash pointed to a cardboard sign near his feet. The man squinted in the darkness at the sign. It read: "Gary Oak. Tall, brunette, lean features. Possibly wearing black shirt, waist-bag, purple slacks, and black sneakers." The man straightened up and shrugged.

"I'm very sorry – I've heard of Gary Oak, but I haven't seen him before in my life." the man held his hands up. Ash sighed, down heartened.

"Well, if you do ever see him… tell him Ash Ketchum is sitting here, waiting for him, okay?" Ash said sadly. The man nodded and walked away.

**"_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying, 'if you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?'" _**

A girl skipped past the sleeping Ash on her way to school. She swung her bag merrily, her short skirt flying behind her. Unfortunately, her bag connected with Ash's head, and he was sent falling to the ground. He woke up just before slamming onto the pavement, so he felt the full force of the concrete.

"Hey! What the?" yelled Ash. Pikachu woke up too, sparking from his cheeks.

"I'm very sorry!" the girl squealed. She helped Ash up and set him back on the ledge. She took her purse out of her bag. "Here!" she handed him five dollars. Ash took it unthinkingly, but gasped and tried to give it back.

"I'm not a tramp!" he laughed. The girl nodded sympathetically, refusing the money.

"Of course, sir." She fake-nodded. She walked away, still swinging her bag.

**"_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand, I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man…"_**

Ash bit his lip, looking at the five dollars. Pikachu was excited at the prospect of breakfast, but Ash was contemplating running down the road to give it back to the girl.

"We can't steal, Pikachu…" he sighed.

"Pika!" Pikachu pouted. Translation: "It's not stealing! She gave it to us!"

"I guess we'll go get breakfast… but be quick! Today might be the day!" Ash grinned. Pikachu ran ahead of his master. He sighed. When was Ash going to learn that Gary was gone?

**"_I know it makes no sense, what else can I do? How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you?" _**

Ash and Pikachu entered McDonalds to find a huge breakfast crowd. Ash's stomach growled. Pikachu caught sight of a dropped chicken nugget and nibbled on it happily.

"Next, please!" called the checkout girl. Ash gasped. The man next in line looked almost like…

"Excuse me!" Ash yelled. The store went quiet, and everyone turned to look at Ash, including the man in the line. Ash stared closely at the man. He was almost exactly like Gary, except his nose was broader, and his hair fairer. Now that Ash looked closer, the guy looked a lot different than Gary. He sighed.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you?" asked an irritated store cleaner. Ash shook his head, gathered Pikachu, and left the store, his heart in his mouth (but no food in his stomach).

**"'_Cause if one day you wake up, and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street…"_**

"Hey, man!" called a familiar voice. Ash looked up, eyes blurry.

"Oh, hey Brock…" he coughed.

"Man, you look like crap!" Brock blew out his cheeks. Ash laughed sarcastically.

"Gee, I wonder why?" he looked at the pavement again.

"Man, your mom is worried sick! And May, and Misty, and Dawn, and Max, and Tracey, and Iris, and Dent, and even Paul!" Brock rattled off a list of names, hoping each one would get Ash to come home. Ash just shrugged.

"So? I'm staying here." Ash stamped his foot, which was a feat in itself, since he was in a sleeping bag. Brock sighed, set down a plastic bag of food, and left Ash to his thoughts. Pikachu watched Brock go. He looked at Ash, then Brock, then back to his master.

"Go if you want, Pikachu." Ash smiled. Pikachu licked Ash's hand and set off after Brock. "Bye, buddy… I'll see you when he comes back…" Ash sighed.

**"_So I'm not moving… no, I'm not moving!" _**

Officer Jenny and her trusty Growlithe patrolled the streets of Pallet Town, searching for ruffians and other scumbags. It was a fairly ordinary day, as every day was in the small town of Pallet.

"Growl!" yelped her Growlithe. He stood still, head pointed towards something.

"What is it?" Officer Jenny patted his head. She followed his line of sight and saw a small boy hunched over on the street corner. She shrugged her shoulders. It was hardly a robber, but she still had a duty to do. "Move along, sonny boy!" she called from her motorbike. Ash looked up at the officer, but looked down again. Officer Jenny growled. She set her motorbike on its stand and walked over to Ash, her Growlithe pulling at its leash.

"Yes, Officer?" Ash said softly.

"Son, you can't sit here!" Officer Jenny recognised Ash, but stayed on-target. Ash bit his lip.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Uh… some guy…"

"Oooooh, I see. Well, please go back home ASAP, 'kay?" Officer Jenny unhooked her bike stand and caught the huge frame, straddling it and kicking it into gear.

"Nah, I'm waiting here." Ash closed his eyes.

"Just go home, Ash." Jenny rolled her eyes. "I'll be back later to see if you're gone."

"No need – I'll still be here." Ash closed the subject, leaving Jenny bemused.

**"_Policeman says, 'son, you can't stay here!' I said, 'there's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year…" _**

Ash looked at the sky, raindrops slamming into his face like bullets. He flinched every time one hit, but he smiled through them all. Brock, the one person who hadn't given up on Ash, came running to him with a giant umbrella and another plastic bag.

"Ash! Get inside!" Brock yelled. The pounding rain made it hard to hear him.

"I'm waiting for Gary!" came the response.

"C'mon, Ash! Gary's not an idiot! He wouldn't go anywhere if it was raining! Don't you know him at all?" Brock chastised Ash. The boy bit his lip. It was true.

"I'll go inside… for a minute…"

**"_Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows, if she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go…"_**

The next day, Ash woke up in his old room, his mom, Brock and Pikachu surrounding him. He gasped and sat up straight. A million reasons not to go back to the corner came at him, but he got dressed and went back. Delia, Ash's mom, started to cry. Brock comforted her.

**"'_Cause if one day you wake up, and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street…"_**

"Did you see that hobo on the way to school?" a girl laughed one day.

"Like, ya!" squealed her friend. They walked down the hallway to their next class, talking like every other school kid there. And there was one topic sweeping the region – Ash Ketchum, former Pokemon Trainer, was sat like a tramp waiting for someone. No-one knew who. Ash had long since lost the cardboard, and the picture he still had had been faded so much it might has well have been taken in a blizzard. Ash looked scruffier every day, but then again, that was just Ash. His clothes didn't deteriorate, since Delia made him change every day, but since Ash refused to go inside, he never washed. Many people, including the police, had tried to remove him by force, but Ash blankly refused every one of them.

"We have to do something about it – he's starting to stink!" the girl giggled. Her friends laughed with her.

"I wonder if he's really in pain… I mean, he's waiting for someone, right? So, maybe someone broke his heart…" sighed a girl. Her friends nodded.

"I know! Here's what we'll do!" called one suddenly. Everyone looked at her, and immediately started plotting.

**"_People talk about the guy, who's waiting on a girl, oh woah! There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world…"_**

"This is Rhonda, for Sinnoh Now!" exclaimed a pretty presenter. Gary munched on his cereal. He rarely watched the news in the morning, but Professor Rowan had gotten a phone call from Professor Oak to turn it on today.

"Why are we watching this again?" Gary mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Rowan rolled his eyes, avoiding the question.

"I am here live with Ash Ketchum, former Pokemon Master, who has set up camp on this street corner, refusing to move. Why have you done this, Ash?" Rhonda shoved a microphone into Ash's face. Gary's head jerked up and stared intensely at the screen. Rowan smiled.

"Well…" Ash began. He looked into the camera. "I'm waiting forever, for a man named Gary Oak. If you've seen him, please tell him to come back." Ash walked silently over to the corner and sat on the ledge. Rhonda wasn't finished.

"But, Ash, you've gotten yourself quite a following! Any words on that?"

"No."

"Uh… well, then… this has been Rhonda, for Sinnoh Now!"

Gary switched off the TV. There was a moment of silence, and then Gary ran around the house looking for stuff to pack. Rowan drank his tea.

"Going home, eh Gary?"

"Yeah! Thanksforyourhospitality!" Gary yelled as he rushed out the door.

**"_Maybe I'll get famous, as the man who can't be moved, and maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news, and you'll some running to the corner… 'cause you know it's just for you… I'm the man who can't be moved… I'm the man who can't be moved…"_**

Gary pushed through the crowd of people surrounding Ash. They had set up tents, and the police had had to block off the road to stop cars from hitting them. The brunette caught sight of Ash, nodding asleep on the street corner. He smiled sadly. Ash looked worse than he had on TV. Gary walked up to the boy, sat down, and put his arm around him.

The next day, Ash woke up to find someone sitting next to him. On instinct, he pushed the guy away, making him fall to the floor.

"Son of a-" swore Gary, tumbling onto the concrete.

"Gary?" gasped Ash. Gary stood up and smiled.

"Hey there, Ashy-boy." Gary laid a hand on Ash's head and stroked him. Ash blushed – it felt nice.

"I waited!" Ash said happily. "And you came back!"

"Forever." Gary leant in and kissed Ash on the lips. The crowd awoke, and Rhoda kicked her cameraman awake.

"And, finally, Ash's waiting is over. Gary Oak has returned to him. This has been Rhonda, for Sinnoh Now." Rhonda wiped a hand across her forehead, bowed to the two boys, and left, along with the huge crowd of people. Gary and Ash looked back at each other and grinned.

**"'_Cause if one day you wake up, and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street… 'Cause I'm not moving… no, I'm not moving!" _**

Ash and Gary walked hand-in-hand back to Ash's house. As soon as they got in, Ash leant up and hit Gary forcefully.

"What was that for?" Gary growled. Ash frowned.

"For making me wait!" Ash kissed Gary, leaning forward. "But that was for coming back…" Ash breathed into Gary's mouth.

"What a cheesy line to go out on…" Gary muttered. Ash bit down on Gary's lip, making him gasp.

"Not so cheesy now, is it!" Ash and Gary kissed once more, then they broke apart and went into the living room.

**"_Going back to the corner, where I first saw you… gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move…"_**

THANX FOR READING! PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
